


The Amazon & The Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Betrayal, Drama & Romance, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Justice League and Avengers team up to stop Doctor Doom & Lex Luthor while dealing w/ inner-team relationship drama</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Amazon & The Beauty**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

_The Justice League and Avengers team to stop Doctor Doom & Lex Luthor while dealing w/ inner-team relationship drama_

 

Chapter 1

The Justice League and The Avengers have just put a stop to Lex Luthor and Doctor Doom, the Invisible Woman Sue Storm and Justice League member Wonder Woman are watching as Doom is being taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and Luthor by NYPD Officers.

"I thought I had seen it all, but that was Doom after all." Sue said to the Amazon warrior.

"Indeed Invisible Woman, I feel similar about Lex Luthor." Diana replies. 

"Thank you and your friends for your help." Sue said.

"The League is always happy to lend its support to anyone protecting this world." Diana says with a smile.

Mari Jiwe, aka Vixen is walking beside Spider-Woman, aka Jessica Drew talking.

"You were amazing, Vixen, I never knew you had all of those animal powers, I mean you just owned Luthor when you speared him with the power of a bull."

"Thanks Spider-Woman, but I wasn't alone out there. Your Venom Blast really did a number on Luthor too." Mari said placing her right hand gently on Jessica's left shoulder, which caused Jessica to blush slightly.

"So Invisible Woman, this may be a bit forward, but would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?" Diana asked politely.

Sue looked at the taller brunette warrior and smiled, Sue had been getting lonely over the past several months and really wanted to be in the company of a beautiful woman, so she nodded with a warm smile of her own.

"Yes Wonder Woman, I would be delighted to join you for dinner tonight." the blonde Avenger said.

"Splendid, is eight thirty an acceptable time for you?" Diana asked.

"Yes." came Sue's reply.

"I shall see you then, Susan Storm." Wonder Woman said before flying off.

Shayera Hol and Sif high fived each other as they walked up to Jessica and Mari.

"I see you have become fast friends." Mari says to the pair.

"I say the Winged One is a most excellent warrior, I pray that we shalt never be in battle against thee." Sif said to Shayera.

"No worries there Sif, we're all on the same side." Shayera said before wrapping her left arm around Sif's neck.

Green Lantern John Stewart is watching Shayera and Mari's interactions with the two Avengers, his eyes fill with anger.

 

 

 


	2. A Night Out With An Amazon

**Chapter 2: A Night Out With An Amazon**

 

That night Sue returned to Avenger's Tower with the other members of her team, she Sif, and Jessica all went to the Women's locker room to shower.

Sue was elated, she was going on a date with _the_ Wonder Woman, Sue just hoped that she'd be able to satisfy Wonder Woman.

Meanwhile, on the Justice League's Watchtower Wonder Woman is walking down the corridor to her quarters when Batman came up to her.

"Why did you ask the Invisible Woman out on a date, Diana?" Batman inquired.

"Why is who I choose to see personally any of your concern, Bruce?" Diana snaps as Shayera and Mari walk past the pair.

"Diana, I'm only trying to protect you." Batman said.

"Understand one thing perfectly Batman, I put trust in no man. My Amazon heritage taught me to have faith in Hera and my fellow Amazon warriors, yes, I am a part of the Justice League but I trust no man in it." Wonder Woman says as she crossed her arms.

"I can't believe that you just said that, Diana." Batman said, his face devoid of emotion as always.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to prepare for." Diana said before walking away from the Dark Knight, who is speechless.

Diana washed her hair after her shower, she then combed it before getting dressed. Diana decided to dress up for her first date with Susan. The Amazon decided on her red mermaid evening gown, long red gloves, and five inch red heels.

Diana smiled as she gave herself a once over in her full-length mirror.

"I hope that Susan likes this ensemble." Diana said to herself.

Soon eight thirty rolled around, Sue stepped out of the cab she had taken to the Greek restaurant where she and Diana had agreed to meet.

Ten minutes later Wonder Woman descended down in front of Susan, looking like a dark haired angel. Sue was utterly spellbound.

"Hello Susan Storm." Diana said sweetly.

"H-hello-um..." Sue stammered.

"Oh sorry, my name is Diana." Wonder Woman said, still smiling.

"Hello Diana, you look amazing." Sue complimented.

"As do you, Susan. Shall we go inside?" Diana said, Sue nods slowly.

Diana takes Sue's right hand and the two women walk into the restaurant together, an hour later Sue and Diana exit the Greek restaurant.

"So Susan, we're close to Central Park, care to join me for a walk?" Diana asks.

"Ok, I love Central Park, Diana." Sue replied.

The pair walked into Central Park, which is fairly empty this time of night, Sue moves a little closer to Diana as they walked.

"This is nice." Susan said softly.

"I completely agree with you, Susan." Diana said.

They came to a bench and sat down on it, Sue looked at the raven haired Amazon and blushed.

"What is it, Susan?" Diana asked.

"I-I'd just was thinking that I would really like to kiss you, Diana. I mean, if that's all right with you of course." Sue says shyly.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that, Susan." Diana said with a wicked grin.

it was at that moment that Susan leaned over and kissed Diana, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be. Diana was surprised at the lingering taste of mint in Sue's mouth.

She wondered when Sue had slipped a mint into her mouth.

"How was that, Diana ?" Sue asked after she slowly pulled away from the Amazon.

"It was perfect." Diana declared happily.

"Well, isn't this just nice and cozy?" Reed Richards said as he and a busty blonde woman walked up to Diana and Sue, who sighed, clearly irritated at the unwanted interruption.

 "What do you want, Reed?" Sue snapped.

"I just thought that you'd like to meet Mandy, my new fiancé." Reed said smugly.

"Hi." Mandy chirped, Diana could see the pain etched on Sue's delicate features, she wanted nothing more than to rip Reed Richards apart for trying to hurt Susan. Then Reed looked at Diana harshly in a vain attempt to intimidate the Amazon, which failed miserably.

"And just who are you?" Reed asked, his voice laced with venom.

"I am Diana, Susan's date and soon to be fiancé." Diana said, shocking both Reed and Sue.

"W-what?" Reed said, Sue looked at Diana and realized what she was doing and decided to play along.

"Oh yeah, Diana and I are deliriously and blissfully in love." Sue said before leaning in and kissing Diana, this time with more passion and vigor.

"Th-this can't be right. You're both women!" Reed yells.

"Well Reed, looks like I found somebody new to tickle my fancy, oh and congrats on tying the knot with Mandy." Sue said with a big, bright smile.

 

  

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Diana, would you kindly take me home?" Sue asked.

"Of course, Susan. I'd be more than happy to." Diana replied.

Diana then scooped Sue up in her arms and flew away from Reed and Mandy, leaving Reed speechless. Ten minutes later Diana was descending onto Sue's back balcony, the Amazon placed Sue down on her feet. As Diana turned Sue gently touched the Amazing Amazon's right shoulder, which stopped the taller woman.

"Diana, I just...thank you for what you did for me back there." Sue said.

Diana turned and locked eyes with the blonde Avenger.

"Reed Richards attempted to injure your heart, I could not sit idly by and do nothing."

"Wow, you sound just like Sif, though she would have probably gone after Reed with her sword." Sue said with a lighthearted giggle.

"Susan, I will be returning to Themyscira tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Diana asked.

"Will there be any men there?" Sue asked.

"No, Men are forbidden from coming onto Themyscira." Diana said.

Sue smiled as she stroked Diana's shoulder.

"Mmmmmm. Sounds like my kind of place, yes, I will accompany you to Themyscira." Sue said.

"Splendid, I will be by in the morning to pick you up."

"I can't wait, Diana."

Meanwhile, on the island of Themyscira...

Queen Hippolyta is preparing for her daughter's visit to the island, Hippolyta isn't the only Amazon eagerly awaiting Diana's return to Themyscira. There are several Amazons who are seeking Diana's hand, none more so than an Amazon named Ethya.

Ethya is actually Amora, or aka Enchantress in disguise, she plans to woo Diana and then kill her when the Amazon's guard is down before bringing the Destroyer to Themyscira and destroy it and the Amazons.

Back in New York, Sue is putting on her blue uniform as she waits for Diana to come and pick her up.

 _'Wow, I'm going to an island completely inhabited by women, and I bet that they're just as stunningly beautiful as Diana.'  Sue thought to herself._    Just then there was a light tap on her window, Sue looked up and saw Wonder Woman floating there, Sue opened the window and Wonder Woman flew inside.

"Hi, are you ready?" Diana asked.

"As I'll ever be."  Sue said.

Diana sweeps Sue off her feet and flies out of the window up to her Invisible Jet.

"Wow, nice plane, Diana." Sue said.

"Thank you, Sue." Diana replied.

Diana set the plane's autopilot for Themyscira before sitting down next to Sue.

"How long is the flight to Themyscira, Diana?"

"About one hour." Diana says.

"What can we do for a whole hour?" Sue inquired.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll come up with something." Diana said in a seductive tone.

Diana pulled Sue into her lap and started kissing the blonde woman tenderly, Sue closed her eyes as she melted into the kiss.

Diana began to lightly stroke Sue's right leg while Sue cupped Diana's breasts before she leaned in and started gently kissing and nibbling on Diana's neck, which caused the Amazon to moan loudly.

Diana moved her right hand up into Sue's blue pants and began fingering the blonde heroine, Sue threw her head back and screamed Diana's name.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ethya is speaking with Queen Hippolyta about asking for Diana's hand in marriage, Hippolyta tells Ethya that the decision rests solely with Diana and that she will not interfere.

Hippolyta's answer did not sit well with Ethya, but she let it go so as not break her cover. She has been on Themyscira for nearly eight months, the plan that Amora and Circe came up with to destroy Hippolyta, Wonder Woman, and all of their fellow Amazons was coming together nicely.

Sue sighed as she collapsed on top of Diana and laid her head down on her ample chest. Diana was wearing content smile as she stroked Sue's soft hair.

"Wow Diana, you're a tigress. I'm completely tapped out." Sue whispered in her ear. "Did I satisfy you Sue?" Diana asked after planting a chaste kiss on Sue's lips. Sue looked down at her torn blue top, which fell victim to Diana's passion and smiled.

"You sure did, I've never felt this good after making love before." Sue said.

"Uh sorry about the shirt, I'll get you some Amazon attire when we get to Themyscira." Diana promised.

"Diana, when you told Reed that we were getting engaged, you were only acting right?" Sue asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I-I want to stay with you on Themyscira...permanently as your wife." Sue said.

"Y-you what?" Diana said, perplexed.

"I want to see your homeland, meet your Mother and fellow Amazons. I want to learn your traditions, how to fight like an Amazon."

Diana's heart soared when she heard Susan's words, tears formed in Diana's eyes as the plane touched down on the hallowed sands of Themyscira.

Hippolyta, Ethya and five other Amazons were standing on the beach waiting for Diana.

"Dear daughter Diana, how I've missed you." Hippolyta said as she warmly embraced Diana.

"I am indeed happy to be home again Mother, I've also brought someone here that wants to become an Amazon." Diana said as Susan stepped forward and kneeled before Hippolyta.

"Queen Hippolyta, I am Susan Storm. I know that I come from Man's World and may not be worthy of even being in your presence but I love your daughter dearly and I will do whatever it takes to earn your respect."

"You speak with respect and fearlessness, Susan Storm. Two very important qualities that I look for in suitable warriors. I accept you as my newest daughter, Susan Storm. You may rise." Hippolyta says before turning to one of the Amazons behind her.

"Judthya, take your new sister and give her some clothes and armor."

"Of course, My Lady." Judthya said before leading Sue away from Diana and the others. Ethya glares at Sue. She hopes that Susan's appearance doesn't hinder her and Circe's plan.

Twenty minutes later Susan came out of the changing chamber wearing her new Amazonian armor, complete with the golden helmet, cape, and brown boots that resembled Diana's red ones. Diana's eyes nearly popped out of her head, Susan had always been a vision of beauty to Diana, but now seeing Susan dressed in traditional Amazonian battle armor made it hard for Diana to control herself.

"Well, how do I look, Diana?" Susan asked.

"Stunning." Diana replied.

"Now, to be endowed with the gifts of the Amazons Susan Storm, you must partake of the Fruit Of Eternal Strength & Knowledge, Lysandra, the fruit please." Hippolyta said.

"Right away My Queen." Lysandra said before she hurried to the Sacred Chamber to retrieve the Sacred Fruit of the Goddess Hera herself.

"One bite of this fruit and you'll be endowed with the same powers and abilities as Diana." Hippolyta tells Susan.

"My Queen, I would like to have an Amazonian name." Susan said.

"All right, what did you have in mind, my daughter?"

"I was thinking maybe Mallt." Sue said. Hippolyta smiled brightly.

"Ah, Mighty in Battle, a fine choice, Mallt." Hippolyta said before she embraced Mallt for the first time.

Meanwhile, Circe is in New York planning a distraction, she has gotten Claire Selton aka Volcana to start attacking the city with enchanted Sentinels.

Back on Themyscira...

Mallt and Diana retire to Diana's quarters,  Mallt gently pushed Diana onto the large bed, Diana pulled Mallt down into her arms, tears were gliding down Diana's beautiful face. She cupped Mallt's face in her hands.

 "Mallt, I am so happy that you are here with me now."

Mallt leaned up and brushed her lips against Diana's, an act to which the brunette responded with equal force and passion.

Diana pulled Mallt's long, sexy legs up on the bed until the sultry Amazon was lying fully on top of her, massaging Mallt's moist red lips with her own.

One of Mallt's palms grasped Diana's shoulders while she opened her hot mouth a little to slip her tongue into her girlfriend's orifice.

In fact, after a couple of minutes of this Diana rolled Mallt over and continued kissing the sexy blonde woman that was caressing her thigh and hip with one hand and holding the back of her head in place with the other.

"Ooohh..." Diana moaned as Mallt's hands caressed and squeezed her breasts and her mouth started kissing Diana's swan-like neck not unlike a starving vampire.

The blonde woman's fingers then hooked over the cups of Diana's armor and started pulling it down as Diana's hands slid around Mallt's slender waist, her left hand straying to her partner's curvaceous hip and tight ass cheek which she kneaded heavily, her right hand moved past Mallt's shoulder blades and up her smooth neck until her fingers were running though the Amazon's long blonde hair .... something Mallt could NEVER have done with Reed.

"Ohhh, Diana!" Mallt cooed as the brunette woman splashed her tongue against Mallt's neck and Diana's fingertips began gently pinching and twisting her lover's erect nipples. Mallt never before realized just how sensitive and .... ELECTRIC it felt having her nipples played with so extensively. Reed never took the time to pleasure her like this in all the times they made love. "Oh, that feels so GOOD! OH, DIANA I LOVE the way you work my nipples!" Mallt screeched.

"Then how do you like THIS, babe?" Diana quickly asked before running her tongue down Mallt's chest until it was circling her right aureole. 

"Mmmmmm, ye-Ahhhh!" Mallt sighed in appreciation, adding, "Oh, don't tease me, Diana! GO FOR IT!"

Diana lapped her tongue over the erect bud while squeezing Mallt's breasts ever so softly. Mallt felt like she could burst from anticipation as she arched her back, lifting her tit's sensitive center closer to her lover's mouth.

"D...D...DIANAAAAAHHHH!!!" Mallt screamed as loud as she could as Diana gently parted Mallt's silky thighs, then Diana grasped Mallt's thin ankles and started at her toes, licking and sucking on them until Mallt's cute little feet were covered in spittle. 

 _'Damn!_ Mallt thought. _'I never realized how skilled Diana was with her tongue, she's making me crazy.'_

Just then Ferithye, an Amazon Healer burst into the chamber.

"Forgive my intrusion Princess, we have received an urgent distress call from Lady Sif and the Winged One from the Justice League, they are currently under attack by someone called Volcana."

"All right, thank you Ferithye. Mallt and I shall get dressed and leave immediately." Diana said. 

 

 


	5. A Near Fatal Blow

Chapter 5 : A Near Fatal Blow

Diana and Mallt quickly don their armor and weapons before heading to the invisible jet, Ethya is watching eagerly for the two Amazons to leave Themyscira so that she can drop the pathetic ruse and enact her and Circe's plan to destroy Hippolyta and these troublesome Amazons.

Diana and Mallt returned to the city and saw the Sentinels and Volcana attacking the other heroes and citizens, seeing this broke Mallt's heart.

"We have to stop this." Mallt said, fighting the urge to cry.

The Amazons leapt from the invisible jet and flew down to assist their comrades, Sif and Shayera looked up and saw Diana and a second blonde Amazon flying towards them.

Diana and Mallt quickly took down the dozen or so Sentinels while Spider-Woman, Shayera, and Vixen fought Volcana.

Back on Themyscira...

An Amazon archer named Vellote is walking along the island's southern beach when she hears something close by.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" the auburn haired Amazon yelled.

Silence.

Vellote scans her surroundings with her eyes, then suddenly Ethya and a large dark figure stepped onto the beach.

"Great Hera, Ethya, you frightened me, why are you here?-."

Right in front of Vellote Ethya transformed into her true form-Enchantress.

"What manner of creature are you?" Vellote asked, still in a state of shock.

"Circe wants this place and all of you troublesome Amazons." Amora said.

"You traitorous wench." Vellote hissed as she raised her crossbow.

"Unfortunately you dear Amazon will be the first to die." Amora said before she snaps her fingers, the Destroyer grabbed Vellote by her throat, then the monstrosity effortlessly lifts Vellote off her feet just as five other Amazon warriors appeared.

"Release Vellote, vile creature!" Lysandra yells before drawing her sword, followed by the others.

"You all are so eager to rush foolishly to your deaths." Amora says nonchalantly.

The Destroyer then broke Vellote's neck, killing the Amazon right in front of her loved ones.

"Vellote!" Ferithye screams before she charged the unholy creature that had murdered her beloved.

Alekto, Lysandra, Mydora, and Judthya all watched as Ferithye slashed violently at the Destroyer. The Destroyer simply raised its right arm Ferithye's blade snapped in half when it made contact with the Destroyer's arm, Amora smiled as she watched the Amazon's plight. The Destroyer then punched clean through Ferithye's breastplate, the four remaining Amazons watched in numb horror as blood shot from their fellow Amazon's mouth. Then Ferithye sank to the ground and slowly began crawling towards her beloved Vellote. Tears were in the eyes of Lysandra and the other Amazons as they watched the agonizing scene play out in front of them.

Amora slowly walked beside Ferithye as she slowly inched towards Vellote, just as Ferithye reached Vellote's body Amora blasted Ferithye in her back.

"No." Mydora said as she forced herself to look away.


	6. Suffering Of The Amazons

Chapter 6: Suffering Of The Amazons

Mallt and Diana return to Themyscira with Sif, Shayera, Vixen, and Spider-Girl, Diana and Mallt are horrified when they see their beloved home in flames.

"No, what happened here?" Mallt asked with tears in her eyes.

Mari touched her amulet and endowed herself with the vision of an eagle, she sees Enchantress and The Destroyer attacking a trio of Amazons.

"Enchantress and some big, black spikey guy are attacking some Amazons.

"Enchantress has infiltrated Themyscira and she has brought The Destroyer with her." Mallt said.

"You've fought them before, darling?" Diana asked. "Yes, Sif and I fought them and we barely survived then."

"We must aid our sisters, is there nothing we can do?"

"Yes, there is, Diana. Just hold them off until I return from Asgard." Sif said.

"I'm coming with you." Shayera said, Sif nods as Mallt brought the invisible jet down. Once outside the jet Sif opened a portal to Asgard, she and Shayera hurried through the opening.

"Vixen, you and Spider-Girl find as many Amazons as you can and get them to the palace


End file.
